Saving the Past
by the-wanderer's-story
Summary: Sequel to What No One Else Knew. After looking at the photos of their forgotten life the survivors come together once again, but will it be enough?


Disclaimer: Lost: don't own it, never have, and most likely never will...darn. Oh, and the song isn't mine either, that belongs to Michael Buble.

A/N : this story is the sequel to the oneshot that I wrote called "What no one else knew." It proly won't be very long, only 3 or 4 chapters max as I'm not very good at writing long stories, I just kind of get an idea and go with it, so most of my stories are written all at once. So, bear with me...

* * *

_Another Summer day has come and gone away_

_In Paris or Rome, But I wanna go home_

_May be surrounded by a million people I still feel alone, _

_Just wanna go home. Oh, I miss you, you know_

"Awesome," thought Hurley as he turned up the radio in his car, "I love this song."

Hurley had been on the beach since earlier that morning. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect when everyone got here. It wasn't that he was trying to impress them or anything, he just wanted tonight to be a night to remember.

"Okay, lets see, what else do I need?" he thought starring at the scene before him.

He had moved some logs that had been around the beach and had arranged them in a circle. In the center he had piled a massive amount of driftwood, in hopes of achieving a roaring fire like they had on the island. There was a tent made from a blue tarp, quite similar to one of the makeshift homes on the island, that contained food for the evening. There was a ton of fruit, everything from bananas to guava and some meat for roasting over the fire, it wasn't boar but Hurley figured, even if it had been a year, everyone could do without it.

"Well, I guess that's it," Hurley said out loud, "now I wait."

He wondered if he had made a mistake inviting everyone. After looking at those pictures it seemed like the right thing to do, but it had been a year, maybe no one would come.

* * *

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two...I'm fine baby how are you?_

_I would send them but I know it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat, and you deserve more than that._

Shannon hummed along with the song playing on her car radio.

"Maybe I should just go home," she thought.

Shannon had received a phone call from Hurley two days ago inviting her to come to a get-together that he was throwing for all of the survivors of flight 815. At the time it had sounded like a good idea to her, she had just finished looking at all of the pictures when the phone rang, and it had been good to hear a familiar voice.

But now, she was doubting her decision. What if it was awkward seeing these people. The people that she had grown so close to, but the people she had pushed into the very back of her mind upon rescue.

Shannon's thoughts then drifted to Sayid. She had thought about him a lot in the past two days. She'd been with a few guys since she had been back, but none of the relationships were serious, it was like there was something holding her back, and now she knew what it was. She wondered if there would still be that spark between the two of them, and if he was even going. She doubted anything would happen between them, but secretly she hoped something would.

"I guess it's worth a try," Shannon decided.

* * *

_Another aeroplane, another sunny place_

_I'm lucky, I know. But I wanna go home. I got to go home._

_Let me go home._

_I'm just to far, from where you are. I wanna come home._

Listening to the song playing softly on the radio, Charlie drove along thinking about what he was headed towards.

When he first heard Hurley's idea about a reunion Charlie had been all for it. But now, two days later, now that it was actually happening, he was quite nervous.

"What am I supposed to say to everyone? Hi, how are you? What's happened to you since the island? Did ya miss me," Charlie wondered.

Charlie slowed his car and was about to turn around and head home when Claire's smiling face popped into his mind.

_-Flashback-_

"You didn't? Peanut butter? No way!" exclaimed a confused but excited Claire.

"Just like you ordered. Oh, there is one thing, it's extra smooth."

"That's okay."

"...It's empty"

"What? No, no it's not. It's full, full to the brim, with stick to the roof of your mouth, oh, god, makes you want a glass of milk extra smooth. It's the best bloody peanut butter I've ever tasted. You want some?"

_-End Flashback-_

"Oh god, Claire," Charlie thought. "What if there is nothing left between us?" he thought, pushing a little harder on the accelerator.

When the survivors had been rescued all of the relationships that had happened on the island had ended. Everyone had said goodbye to each other and had never spoken again, that was, until they received the invitation from Hurley. It wasn't that they hated each other or anything, they just moved on. But they hadn't completely forgotten, no, they had just set aside their feelings, trying to forget what had happened to them. But they weren't meant to forget.

* * *

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside, when everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not come along with me_

_This was not your dream but. You always believed in me._

"Ah hell," Sawyer said out loud, "No one cares whether or not I'm there, why am I wasting my time."

This would be the fourth time that Sawyer had turned his car around to head back to his apartment, and it would be the fourth time that he turned back around and once again continued towards the beach.

"Hurley sounded like a wanted me there, but people always put on an act around me, he was probably just being nice. Although, I always was a jerk to him on the island, why would he bother being nice and inviting me if he didn't want to? Oh what the heck, I'll just go, say hi to a few people, and then leave. Maybe it'll even be fun...it's the polite thing to do"

-two minutes later-

" Polite? When have I _ever_ been polite? No, I'm not going, I can't face everyone, it's been to long. Besides I'll probably be the only one to show up and then I'll feel like an idiot. Or better yet, I bet they're all playing a joke on me and I'm going to show up to find no one there...not even Hurley. I bet that's it, this is all just payback for how I treated them on the island.

...But in the off chance that it's not a joke, maybe I should just go check it out..."

* * *

_Another winter day has come and gone away_

_in either Paris or Rome and I want to go home_

_...let me go home._

_And I'm surrounded by a million people I..._

_I still feel alone, Let me go home. I miss you, you know._

Jack pulled over and parked his car on the side of the road, though he left the key in the ignition, and the radio on.

He needed a moment to think. Think about whether or not he was making the right decision in going to the reunion, time to think about everything that had happened to him in the last two days, from getting a phone call from Hurley to receiving the mysterious package, time to think about the island, and what his time there meant to him.

The truth was, Jack missed the island, though he had a hard time admitting it. He thought it would be easy to slip back into his old life.

"Who am I kidding," Jack thought, "that island, whatever it was, changed me, I can never go back to who I was before the crash, and I'm not sure that I want to."

Jack breathed in and out slowly, inhaling the cool night air, trying desperately to calm his nerves. He got back into his car and continued driving, wondering all the while what this night would bring.

* * *

_Let me go home...I've had my run_

_Baby I'm done...I gotta go home_

_Let me go home...It'll all be alright_

_I'll be home tonight...I'm coming back home._

The song playing stirred something deep inside of Kate. She couldn't believe she was returning to the people that she had spent to much time with, the people she said goodbye to and left the day they were rescued.

"Home," that's what it is Kate thought, "the island was like my home. I never found a place other than there where I actually felt like I belonged. I guess that's why I'm going to this thing tonight. The island, those people were, are, my home. I'm going home.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one. Please review because as I said before im not much of a long fic person...so I need reviews and feedback to keep going. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
